Transfer Affection
by Ricochet Days
Summary: Trying to transfer affection, Trying to feel factor four. Trying to change my direction, To go where I was once before. Warning: Slash pairing. RikuSora.
1. Reunion in the Dark

**Transfer Affection**

Chapter one: Reunion in the Dark

PG-13

Disclaimer: Me no own KH. Though the plot is mine.. Even though I haven't thought of it yet.

_So dark..._

_But I should be used to it by now, right?_

_After all... It's been so long without a light..._

* * *

He didn't think it was possible. Yeah, impossible, unthinkable, and any other worlds that could sum up 'How the hell did you get in here?' Yet, here he was, defying what the other young man didn't think was defy-able.

"You look old, Sora." Was that all he could think of, after seeing the one person he wanted to see the most after so long?

"So do you. And pale." The teen chuckled at his own joke and the other merely smirked. He hadn't laughed in years. He didn't think it was possible anymore. Even a smile was stretching it.

Caught up in his own thoughts, the silver haired teen did not even notice the foreign warmth in his hand. When he finally did, he looked down in astonishment at their clasped hands. His companion giggled, receiving the same odd look from the pale boy.

"You sound like a girl when you giggle, Sora."

"Aw, shut up, Riku. We're not even out of here yet and you're already teasing me."

A frown tugged on Riku's lips. "How _are_ we going to get out of here?" he asked with a raise of an elegant eyebrow. Sora grinned broadly, "We go out the way I came in, of course."

"Of course." The sarcastic tone. One of the things Sora missed most about him.

"Oh, stop it. I know what I'm doing! Now, let's go, okay? Okay? Hey, where's Mickey?" Sora asked, briefly looking confused. Riku frowned, "He already got out." He spoke with a bitter tone. Sora decided not to prod further.

"Ah... Alright, then! One less to worry about!" at his friend's glare, he hastily added, "Not that I have to worry about you, of course."

"Let's just go, okay?" Sora nodded cheerfully and began to pull Riku in a seemingly random direction before he stopped with a soft "oh!"

"Just remembered, I have to put this on you first. Your eyes need to adjust to the light slowly, not right away." The seventeen year old pulled out a black bandanna and hastily began to tie it around Riku's green eyes.

"Who told you to do that? I doubt you just got smart all of a sudden and realized it all on your own." He spoke in his calm voice. Again with the teasing...

"Auron did," Sora admitted sheepishly. Riku raised an eyebrow beneath the blindfold, "Who's Auron?"

"He's... my friend. Donald and Goofy, they had to return to the Kingdom, and so Auron and this really nice girl named Yuna joined me instead. They're really great! Wait 'til you meet them!"

"So they abandoned you? Donald and Goofy?"

The boy shook his head rapidly, "No, no! They just had to take care of business back home, that's all!"

"Sounds like abandonment to me, Sora." Riku replied as they began to walk once more, Sora holding his hand again to steer him. Riku found he didn't want the younger boy to let go.

"Just... let it go, alright, Riku?"

"Alright."

The companions continued to walk in silence, Sora still leading Riku towards the exit.

"Sora?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry."

A long silence passed as they continued to walk. Finally Sora drew in a breath and Riku looked hopefully over at which he guessed was Sora's direction.

"It's okay, Riku." Sora squeezed his friend's hand reassuringly, and a small smile graced Riku's face.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Sora replied. The two continued to walk in another long silence after their brief exchange of words, until Sora saw a small light ahead, "Riku! We're almost there!" Forgetting about Riku's new blindness, he began to run, dragging Riku behind. He ran towards the light, which began to pulse slowly and grow bigger as he neared it.

And then they heard a voice, a soft, angelic voice, "Sora? Did you find him?" When she finished, Riku found himself wanting to hear more of that voice. He wanted to see the owner of that voice.

"Yeah! And he didn't even put up a fight!" it was the first time any of the people present had heard Sora laugh in more than two years. The voice of the angel disappeared from Riku's mind as the laugh of Sora's replaced it. Oh, he missed that laugh. He was addicted to that laugh, the ringing, happy voice of the younger boy. What was even funny about what he said? It didn't matter. All that mattered was the laugh.

Riku finally felt Sora slowing down, and inwardly sighed with relief. Sora let go of his hand to hug the owner of the voice, leaving Riku to stand there, lost.

"Yuna! You shouldn't have come in. It's dangerous."

"Oh, shush, Sora. I've gone through a lot worse." The girl stuck her tongue out at Sora and Sora laughed again. Riku smiled.

"Anyway, we should go. Meet you on the ship!" those were the last words Riku heard from the girl before he felt her presence leave them.

Riku felt Sora's gloved hand slip into his own, but he continued to look ahead, keeping up an expression of nonchalance.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

-To be continued-

* * *

There we are! The first chapter of a story with no future plot. Well, I haven't thought of one yet, anyway. I'll just play it by ear. Anyway, I'm in desperate need of a beta-reader, so e-mail me if you'd like to 'apply' for the job. Please review, and I'll try to keep this story going! 


	2. Return to the Light

**Transfer Affection**

Chapter two: The Meet and Greeting

PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts... Sounds like way too much work. Heh.

_Finally out of there..._

_Yet I'm still in the dark.

* * *

_

"Hurry, Sora!" Riku heard Yuna calling faintly, "They're coming!"

Who was coming? Where were they? Riku stayed silent as they began to run. He would ask Sora about it later. Caught up once again in his thoughts, he was startled by the sudden light filtering in through his blindfold, and he tightly shut his eyes, the light burning him even through the black cloth shielding his eyes.

Yet the light was welcome nearly everywhere else. It had been so long since he felt the sun shining down on him, warming his skin. It was a wonderful feeling. He had missed it...

Then it was gone. They were in the dark again, and by the sounds, Riku guessed they were in a gummy ship. He heard a mechanical door close, and then felt Sora's soft, fumbling hands behind his head, untying the bandanna.

As the blindfold fell to the floor, Riku still kept his eyes tightly shut, until Sora giggled and patted his shoulder, "It's okay to open your eyes now." He assured him, and Riku opened his eyes very slowly. One... Two... There.

"Better." Riku mumbled, and Sora giggled again. How did he find nearly everything so darn funny? Scanning his surroundings, he saw two people other than Sora and himself. A girl, sitting in a chair attached to the wall, beaming at him. She looked his age, even younger.

Then there was a man, sitting at the front and obviously driving the ship (He had also noticed they no longer were on solid ground). He had black hair, and broken sunglasses hiding his eyes. He had a jacket that had a collar so high that it covered half of his face, and a long scar across the eye that he could see. He looked much older than himself and Sora. Perhaps twice his age or more.

The lights were dimmed so he could see, but he still found himself squinting. As he continued to scan his surroundings, Sora once again slipped his hand into his, tugging on it as if he wanted to take him somewhere.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room. We only have three rooms, so you can stay with me... I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed, alrighty?" He spoke cheerfully and Riku looked over to him, a dazed expression upon his face. He nodded silently, and Sora grinned happily, leading the distracted older boy to his room.

"Here it is! It's a little small, but I think we'll manage... I didn't want to put you in Yuna or Auron's room, because... Well, staying with Auron would be a nightmare, I'm guessing, and the whole Yuna thing... Well, I don't think she's exactly willing to have a boy stay in her room.. Hey, I've got a few books you can read and..." As Sora continued to ramble, Riku let go of Sora's hand, sitting down on the bed, watching Sora with his clear blue green eyes.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal a pillow or two, Riku..." Sora suddenly turned back to Riku, giving him an apologetic smile. He started to lean over to grab a couple of pillows when Riku's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Sora flinched and stopped himself before he hit Riku, something he always found himself doing if someone grabbed him without warning.

Riku's grip loosened and he moved his hand to the back of Sora's neck, pulling him down so his ear was right by Riku's mouth. Sora's breath hitched.

"It's big enough for the both of us, isn't it?"Riku breathed and Sora nodded.

"Sora? Riku? Are you in there? It's time for food!" Yuna's cheerful voice broke the blissful silence, and the two boys pulled away from their rather intimate embrace like they had been burned.

"We'll be right out!" Sora called, sitting on the floor. Riku sat on the bed, his legs swinging, his eyes fixed on Sora. They got up at the same time, Sora heading out the door and Riku following.

Riku reached out and took Sora's hand once more, pulling the smaller boy into a hug. Riku rested his chin on the shocked fifteen year old's head, a small smile curving his lips.

"Sora?"

"Yeah..?"

"I missed you."

Then it was over. Riku was gone, heading down the hall. It took Sora a few moments before he realized that Riku didn't even know the way to the kitchen, "Hey! Riku, you don't even know where the kitchen is!" he called, running after him.

"But I was heading in the correct direction, was I not?" Riku asked with a clever grin. Sora nodded, but he looked rather amused.

"Yeah, but you went too far, Ri-ku." He teased, spinning around and walking away from a dumbfounded Riku, turning into a room not far from where he had stopped. Sora had outsmarted him? Impossible!

His pride wounded, Riku followed Sora into the kitchen, taking a seat beside the younger boy who, predictably, already had his cheeks stuffed with food. Across the table, Yuna beamed at him, although when he looked into her different coloured eyes, he pinpointed a sadness that was almost impossible to see. For what reason was she sad?

"Hey, Riku! You've gotta try this stuff!" Sora prodded Riku's shoulder anxiously, startling Riku out of his thoughts. Riku looked down at the food, which looked suspiciously like macaroni and cheese, and picked up his fork, proceeding to take a bite.

Both Sora and Yuna stared hopefully as Riku chewed, a concentrated frown upon his face. They held their breath as Riku swallowed, looking down at his food again... Then let it go in one big rush as Riku took another bite, a little smile upon his face.

"It's good!" he exclaimed, then swallowed as he looked at Sora's relieved face, "Aw, come on, I'm not that picky, am I?"

Sora nodded and Riku scowled.

* * *

Sora yawned, flopping down upon the fairly large bed that took up nearly all of his room. Riku followed, although not exactly 'flopping'. More like 'lying down'.

The two boys lay in the silence, looking up at the dark ceiling, both knowing the other wasn't asleep. They listened to the peaceful hum of the gummy ship for what seemed like eternity, until Sora spoke up, timidly.

"Riku?" Sora turned his head to look at Riku. Riku turned his head only slightly, to show Sora that he was listening.

"I'm glad you're back. You're not... still mad at me for deserting you, are you?" He asked, looking up at Riku with his brilliant blue eyes. Riku shook his head and lifted his hand, gently tugging on one of Sora's honey brown locks as he turned his head to look at him.

"I wish I never was, Sora." He whispered, and Sora smiled, snuggling into Riku's side, causing the older boy's eyes to widen.

"Good. G'night Riku."

"Good night, Sora. Sleep tight."

* * *

Second Chapter... Do you like? Not like? I think it's okay.. Bleh. Please review, guys! Chapter 3 should be up soon!


	3. Training

**Transfer Affection**

**Chapter Three – Training**

**PG-13**

**Disclaimer – Don't own it.**

_(A/N at the end of chapter)_

_Wooden swords clashed as the boys trained, the younger moving with unusual grace and the other with grace he exhibited even as he slept. As they stopped to take a breather, the older grinned at his friend._

"_You're getting better, Sora."_

"You're getting better, Sora," Riku complimented as he swung his blade over his shoulder. Sora had fallen backwards and had landed with a 'thump' on the ground. Sweat trickled down both the boys' faces, their hair was soaked, and both of them had a glow about them that could only come from training hard.

"No, you're just getting too old," Sora fired back and stuck his tongue out simultaneously as he sat up, his keyblade resting on the ground beside him. Riku sat down to face Sora, setting his blade beside him as well. Tucking his fists under his chin, he looked at Sora as if expecting the brunet to say something more.

"What are you looking at?" Sora said loudly after a long time of unnerving Riku-staring. He started rubbing at his face vigorously, his voice muffled as he spoke, "do I have something on my face?" Riku chuckled and merely shook his head, reaching forward to pull Sora's hands away from his face before standing up.

Following his lead, Sora stood up as well, the keyblade he had retrieved as well disappearing quickly from his hand. A momentary flash of envy crossed Riku's face, but he quickly banished it. He didn't want it anymore, he told himself, it caused too many problems.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Sora asked, completely unaware of Riku's thoughts. The older boy looked up from the ground, gave his friend a small smile, and nodded, "Sure." He spoke as he propped his blade up on its perch on the wall. The two left in silence, walking side by side to the kitchen.

As they walked through the halls of the gummi ship, Riku looked straight ahead, lost in thought. Sora frowned, glancing sideways at the silver-haired teen every once in a while. They said nothing, which Sora found strange, since five minutes ago they had just been making fun of eachother.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Sora asked. His voice laced with concern as he studied his friend's expression, tryingim vainto decipher it. It was a few moments before Riku shook his head, smiled at Sora, and spoke.

"Nah, I'm just hungry. Race you!"

"Auron, I'm worried about Sora," Yuna murmured as she sat in the seat next to Auron's, where the older man was steering the ship. He grunted inaudibly, and Yuna took that as a sign to continue, "I mean, should we really trust Riku? After all, he's tried to kill Sora… right?"

"True. Sora claims he's changed, though."

"Auron!" The teen cried indignantly, "You're supposed to be the one who doesn't trust him, not me! Why are you so calm about this?" Yuna furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at the older man who was keeping his gaze purposefully in front of him.

"He was under the influence of Ansem and Maleficient at the time, Yuna. He's realized he was wrong and that Sora would never replace him. He's not much of a threat now."

Yuna was silent for a long time, contemplating what Auron had said. Finally, accompanied with a huff, she pushed herself out of the chair, leaving the room with a flourish.

At dinner, that night, with the gummi ship safely on autopilot, the four people had gathered in the kitchen around the small table. It was laden with food that Sora and Yuna had worked hard to make, while Riku and Auron had worked on small repairs that had to be made to the ship. As the four ate the food they had well earned, they kept up lively conversation, even Yuna, who still shot a calculating glare towards Riku every ten minutes.

Riku, who knew of Yuna's glares, didn't even look her way, pretending he didn't notice them. He took a bite of his potatoes, just as Sora tapped him on the shoulder.

"Riku? You in there? I asked you if the food was okay." Sora pouted and glared at Riku at the same time. Riku grinned and ruffled his friend's hair, "It's delicious, Sora." He spoke reassuringly, and to prove his point even more, her took another bite of his potatoes and smiled, closing his eyes.

"Absolutely wonderful."

The younger boy grinned toothily at Riku's compliments, and continued to dig into his food, eating as if he hadn't eaten in months.

Much later that night, as everyone slept soundly, Riku sat by the windowsill, staring at the large expanse of the universe as it passed. He ran a hand through his long, platinum coloured hair. He looked over to Sora, who lay sprawled out on the bed, shirtless, and drool emerging from the corner of his mouth. The older boy stood up, heading over to the bed, and sat down on the edge, studying Sora.

His best friend had grown so much in the past two years, although still looked like he wasn't even ten years old, especially when sleeping. He reached forward with his gloved hand and ran a hand gently through the boy's hair. Sora groaned and turned towards Riku, reaching blindly for his stuffed moogle before drifting off to sleep again, completely unaware that Riku was sitting beside him. Riku took a deep breath through his nose and withdrew his hand, pulling off his own shirt before taking a pillow and blanket from the bed and settling down on the rug beside the bed.

There he lay with unblinking aquamarine eyes, trying to keep the realization he had come to discover while watching Sora out of his head. He was falling in love… No, he had been in love with Sora for a very, very, long time.

A/N: Well, I'm finally updating.. things have been super busy, but as summer approaches, I should be writing more. So... Yeah! Read and Review! Thanks!


End file.
